These proposed studies involve the determination of the nucleotide sequence of polyoma DNA. A portion of the sequence in the regions encoding the transformation related functions hr-t and T-antigen and the region of the origin of DNA replication have already been determined. We propose to continue these sequencing studies by direct Maxam-Gilbert sequencing as well as primed synthesis sequencing by the methods of Sanger.